Volviendo a Ti
by Riu-san
Summary: -Confie en ti maldicion!- gritaba la pelirosa..- Porque haces esto de nuevo? Porque? - ella lloraba una vez mas.. y era su culpa de nuevo. -Sakura yo..- Callate! Te ame de nuevo.. crei en ti..! Vete ya! Dejame en paz! Esas palabras...otra vez..
1. Chapter 1

Veia las grandes puertas de madera desde lo lejos, abiertas viendo como diferentes ninjas se emprendian en misiones que podian costarles la vida. Aquella banda que tenia grabado el símbolo de la Hoja, le hizo sentir algo de nostalgia al recordar todos esos años que estuvo en la academia para conseguirla.

Con su Sharingan activado, podia ver todo desde aquel gran arbol en el cual estaba parado. Nunca penso que regresaria. Nunca penso que tendria que poner de nuevo en pie en esa aldea donde por primera vez habia tenido "amigos". Esos a lo que en mas de una ocasión habia tratado de matar.

De un gran salto bajo de aquella rama, y con al cara en alto, caminaba muy seguro de si mismo, mientras a travesaba el gran porton, atrayendo la mirada de muchos que se encontraban por ahí, en especial de los que estaba de guardia, ya que ellos recordaban muy bien la cara del ultimo Uchiha..

La verdad era que a pesar de haberlo reconocido muchas cosas en el habian cambiado. Sus ojos negros e inexpresivos no parecian cargar ninguna culpa por la vida de todas personas que habia asesinado. Sus cabellos seguian igual de desordenados y aquella expresión fria e inderente que intimidaba hasta al mas valiente aun seguia vigente. Esa espada con la que habia lo habia ayudado a culminar su venganza, y el sello maldito que se hacia notar detrás de sus ropas, eran en definitiva cosas que habian cambiado en el portador del Sharingan.

Sasuke paso al costado de ellos, sin darle la menor importancia a la mirada desconfiada y con cierto rencor que eran dirigidas hacia el. Asumia que ya habian recibido la orden de la Hokage y era por eso que no hacian nada por detenerlo.

Con la mirada al frente y sin mirar a nadie, el Uchiha caminaba lentamente mientras percibia los susurros del pueblo y sentia las miradas de la gente sobre el. Sin embargo esto no significaba nada para el. Nunca le habia importado lo que los demas pensaran de el.. nunca le habia importado mucho lo que los demas creian que el era...

Mientras pensaba eso, el rostro de tres personas, cruzo por su mente..

Una cabellera rubia y voz chillona, algunos cabellos grises y la ultima edicion de Icha Icha Paradise, y los ojos color jade de una niña de rosados cabellos..

Cuando los habia visto por primera vez luego de tres años, le sorprendio un poco no ver en la cara de sus dos compañeros ni una pizacbn de resentimiento u odio.. al contrario percibia preocupación y algo de alegría. Mientras que el no sentia absolutamente nada. Se había deshecho de sus emociones. Emociones que le habrian impedido cumplir con eficiencia su venganza. Aun recordaba los ojos de Sakura al ver como casi se deshacia de Naruto...

Sin darse cuenta, ya habia llegado al edificio en donde se encontraba la Hokage. Entro son toda la sufiencia del mundo observando todo a su alrededor. Algunos jóvenes shinobis ni se percataron de su presencia, y los que si lo miraban con indiferencia u odio. Subio las largas escaleras mientras pasaba al costado de Shikamaru, que lo miro con una mirada vacia y aburrida.. pero pudo percibir su disconformidad al verlo ahí..

No al importaba ni el, ni la aldea, ni la Hokage. Tenia sus propios motivos para estar ahí y ninguno de ellos incluia volver a construir los lazos afectivos con su pueblo natal.

-Buenos dias Sasuke- esucho el moreno al abrir la puerta de la oficina del lider de la aldea.

-Buenos dias- dijo frívolamente- mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

Se miraron por breves segundos mientras ambos analizaban la situación y a la persona que tenian enfrente como queriendo adivinar sus intenciones.

-Te escucho- afirmo Tsunade, mientras se balanceaba en su silla.

-Quiero regresar- se limito a decir el moreno de ojos negros.

La rubia alzo una ceja con algo de sarcasmo. Era un poco mas que obvio que queria volver. Esperaba que dijera algo mas para adivinar que es exactamente lo que pretendia al querer regresar.. pero al parecer eso no iba a pasar. Despues de todo Sasuke no era un joven de muchas palabras. Asi que decidio ser directa.

-Porque?

La expresión en el rostro del moreno no vario.

-Porque asi lo deseo.

"No ser directa estab funcionando" penso la Hokage. Su contacto visual continuo, mientras que trataba de descifrar algo en aquellos oscuros ojos, pero no habia nada. Asi que decidio decir las cosas de frente.

-Quiero que sepas que la unica razon por la cual no mando a mis mejores hombres a tomarte preso, es solo porque ayudaste a un grupo de mis mejores ninjas en una batalla con Akatsuki, sin contar el hecho de que eliminaste a Orochimaru y a sus hombres- sus palabras eran frias y directas- Estoy segura de que sabes que en esta aldea nadie ya confia en ti, y que no puedes esperar nada.

-Lo se- contesto Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados y la vista puesta en ella. No soportaba esa clase de conversaciones..

-Y cuando digo _nadie, _lo digo en serio- remarco haciendole entender su punto al Uchiha. El entendio muy bien la indirecta. Y por unos segundos vinieron a su mente las risas y sonrisas de todos.. y luego las lagrimas de Naruto.. y aquella mirada de Sakura..

-Comprendo.

-Entonces eres libre de ir a donde te plazca. Vuelves a ser un ciudadano de Konoha.- dijo la Hokage mientras atrelazaba sus manos- Pero..- su mirada se miro amenazante- si me percato de la mas minima intencion de que algo en tu conducta no esta del todo correcto, yo misma me unire a mis hombre para detenerte, y aunque seas un Uchiha y discipulo del traidor de Orochimaru, aun no llegas a mi nivel...

Las palabras de Tsunade resonaron con eco por toda la habitación. Pudo haber jurado con por lo ojos del moreno, una chispa de ira se habia encendido.. pero tan rapido que vino se fue. Sonrio para ella misma al notar que por fin algo lo habia hecho reaccionar.

Sasuke apreto su puño fuertemente. ¡Nadie lo amenazaba..Nadie! Pero la razon lo abordo una vez mas y se obligo a tranquilizarse.

-Algo mas?- dijo gelidamente.

-Eso es todo, puedes irte.- le contesto la Sannin..

Y apenas habia acabado de decir esas 5 palabras, esucho como al puerta se cerrba violentamente..

-Tsunade-sama..- dijo la voz de Shizune, que en esos moemtnos se hacia presente..- Porque cree que habra regresado??

-No lose..fracamente se me hace demasiado complicado adivinar o percibir algo en ese muchacho- respondio la Hogake mientras se sobaba la cabeza..

-Como lo ira a enfrentar..--?- pero la voz de la rubia no la deja acabr de formular la pregunta.

-Lo hara bien. Ya no es la misma de antes.. Podra tolerar su presencia- dijo con seguridad..

-Y el??- continuo preocupada..- Usted sabe que para el es muy difícil..

-Lose.. espero que tanto el como Sakura hayan aprendido que hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden olvidar.. y mucho menos perdonar..- dijo con voz fúnebre y triste la Sannin.. mientras se giraba en la silla y miraba como una azabache cabellera se perdia en la salida del edificio..

-Asi que ya esta aquí??- pregunta una rubia mientras arreglaba un ramo de flores..

-Si, lo vi hace unos momentos..- le contesto el manipulador de las sombras..

-Que es lo que pretende?? No ha sido ya suficiente con todo lo que ha hecho??- dijo molesta Ino, volteando a ver a Shikamaru..

-Es muy problemático..- dijo, mientras se pasa las manos por detrás de la cabeza y con una expresión de disgusto.. –Ya lo saben esos dos??

-No.. nadie ha querido decirselo..- dijo con una expresión triste..

-Ridiculo.. se enteraran tarde o temprano..

-Entonces.. porque no vas y se los dices tu??- dijo un murmullo..- No puedo ir y decirles simplemente que ha vuelto.. No puedo..

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo. No querian borrar las sonrisas de sus amigos de esa forma. Tanto les habia costado aceptar y superar el hecho de que _el _ya no volveria.. que ahora nadie tenia cara para darles una noticia como esa..

-Creo que nadie podria..- contesto Shikamaru, con una sonrisa torcida..

Tenia que encontrar un lugar en donde quedarse. Tenia que ser un lugar digno de el. La antigua mansión Uchiha quedaba descartada.. habia estado inutilizada por mas de 11 años.. y encontrar un lugar decente donde habitar era muy difícil en una ciudad tan "campestre" como lo era Konoha..

Pero habia algo mas en la mente del portador del Sharingan en esos momentos. Aquella vieja habia dicho le habia dado a entender que ya no tenia nada en esta aldea... y el habia entendido perfectamente a que se referia... Pero cuando paso por la tienda en donde solian comer ramen y en donde una vez casi consiguen ver el rostro de Kakashi..le hizo replantearse esa posibilidad..

Era cierto que tenerlos a su lado no era prioridad para el.. pero su egocentrismo y egoismo queria que de alguna forma ellos estuvieran ligados a el...

Sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar hasta que escucho una frase muy conocida para el ..

-Sakura-chan! Matte!

Habia estado ya una hora esperandolo..! que se habia creido?? Como se atrevia hacer esperar a una chica? Ese Naruto en verdad era un tarado. Llevaba mas de 15 minutos esperando que el rubio se dignara a bajar..

Se supone que iban a reunirse con Sai para ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama, ya que los habia mandado llamar de improviso.. y aunque ya eran un poco mas de las ocho Naruto aun no estaba listo.

-NARUTO!- grito la pelirosa con colera mientras daba un leve golpe al edifico haciendo que este se tambaleara un poco.

En el ultimo piso.. un joven de ojos azules corria por toda la habitación tratando de encontrar su banda..Se habia asustado un poco cuando sintio el edifico moverse. No era bueno hacer esperar a Sakura-chan..

Trago saliva mientras ponia todo de cabeza.. hasta que encontro lo que estaba buscando.. Sonrio aliviado. Y de un gran salto bajo hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba su amiga..

-Gomen Sakura-chann!- grito efusivamente mientras le daba una gran sonrisa.. – Es que- -

No pudo acabar de hablar ya que un gran golpe en su cabeza lo dejo noqueado por unos muy largos segundos..

-A un chica nunca se le hace esperar tanto idiota!- llego a escuchar el portador del Kyubi, mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro..

-Hidoi.. Sakura-chan..- dijo reponiendose y caminando a su lado..

-Tsunade-sama nos ha llamado hace como ya media hora..- lo contesto aun algo molesta—

-Que es lo que querra Tsunade baa-chan..- dijo mientras daba un gran bostezo..

-No lose.. pero si nos dice algo por llegar tan tarde le dire que fue tu culpa..- sonrio levemente al ver la cara de terror que ponia su amigo.. – Pero a mi tambien me intriga que nos haya llamado asi de pronto, nos dijo que esta semana no tendriamos misiones..

-Si!! Y aun no estoy de acuerdo con eso..- dijo el rubio haciendo pucheros..- Yo quiero probar mi nuevo rasengan..! No es justo..

-Vale, vale.. pero es solo una semana Naruto- decia sakura mientras caminaban..

-Datte! No lo he vuelto a usar desde de que ...- comenzo diciendo Naruto. Cuando se callo de pronto habia hablado de mas de nuevo.. La mirada de ambos se encontraron. La de Sakura una mirada fria con un leve dejo de tristeza, a diferencia de la del rubio que expresaba melancolia..

Un silencio incomodo los inundo.. Habian ya discutido ese tema ya miles de veces, y habia llegado al acuerdo de que abandonarian ya esa meta de traerlo de vuelta.. No valia la pena despues de todo lo que habia hecho..

-Olvidalo ya Naruto- dijo friamente la pelirosa.- No viene al caso recordarlo..

El joven la miro con tristeza. Siempre que hablaban de eso, la expresión de Sakura era la misma. Un colera suprimida se notaba en su rostro, asi como la mirada llena de ira..

La joven medico, se volteo y siguió caminando, entendiendo perfectamente la mirada llena de pena que le dedicaba su amigo..

Aun no comprendia porque el seguia teniendo esa mirada tan triste.. Despues de que habia tratado de matarlo mas de una vez, que lo habia herido de gravedad.. Como podia seguir pensando que trayendolo de vuelta.. iba ser todo como antes??

Cuando, en esa ocasión, habia visto el cuerpo casi inerte de Naruto y miro que su atacante habia sido nada mas y nada menos la persona que se habian dedicado a buscar por tanto años.. por la cual habian sufrido y llorado, la alegria y el jubilo de haberlo encontrado fueron sustituidos por la ira y rencor..

Nunca le perdonaria todo lo que les habia hecho.. todo lo que le habia hecho.. Nunca..

-Sakura-chan! Matte!!- escucho la voz del rubio atrás de ella..

No tenia caso molestarse con el.. despues de todo no tenia la culpa de nada. Solo que la enfurecia el hecho de que siguiera sitiendose mal por el..

Con gran esfuerzo hizo que su enojo desapareciera, pero antes de que pudiera voltear a verlo, sintio que era observada por alguien. Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo. Busco con la mirada el motivo de aquella reaccion, y para su desgracia la hallo.

Naruto llego donde estaba Sakura y la expresión en su rostro lo asusto. Su rostro expresaba sorpresa, colera y tristeza.. todo al mismo tiempo. Que habia pasado?? Eso no habai sido por su anterior comentario... Que era..?? Que era lo que la ponia asi??

-Saku--¿- trato de preguntar el rubio

-No..- dijo en un murmullo la pelirosa.. – No...

-No.. que?? Sakura-chan me estas precupando..

Sintio que unos pasos se acercaban a ellos... pero solo le tomo atención cuando escucho que su amiga decia..

-Largate...- su mirada expresaba una ira que con mucho esfuerzo mantenia bajo control..-

Naruto volteo a ver a la persona a la cual la pelirosa se dirigia.. y por unos segundos se mente habia dejado de funcionar..

Era imposible que el estuviera ahí.. imposible.. y sin embargo esos ojos negros y su fria expresión no era algo que cualquier persona poseia..

-Sasuke..- susurro, aun sin creerselo.. aun sin ser conciente de sus palabras.. – Sa- -

-Naruto..- dijo sin emocion en su voz...

-Pero que..??

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sakura se habia puesto delante de el, mirando al portador del Sharingan, fulminandolo..

-Vete de aquí Uchiha.. no eres bien recibido..- El rubio habia podido esuchar como su voz temblaba al tratar de contralar sus emociones.

Sasuke, la miro algo sorprendido. Esa no era la Sakura que el conocia.. la de dulces palabras y mirada amable.. Y eso era raro.. porque habia visto claramente como antes de percatarse de su presencia habia sonreido dulcemente..

-He venido para quedarme..- dijo con voz autoritaria. – Permanentemente.

La piernas de Sakura estaban comenzando a fallarle..Eso no podia estar pasando... el no podia haber vuelto.. no _debia _de volver..no tenia que hacerlo..

La sonrisa autosuficiente y arrogante que el Uchiha le mostraba en esos momentos.. que habia vuelto para convertir todo en un infierno.. pero ella no lo dejaria.. Juraba por todo que no lo haria..


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los reviews..!

Espero quw este capitulo les guste...!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo 2

-Eres un criminal de clase S, Uchiha- dijo friamente la pelirosa tratando de que su voz sonara segura y sin titubeos- Te puedo mandar a arrestar en estos momentos...- sonaba serena y enfadada al mismo tiempo..

Sasuke la mira con recelo. Sin necesidad de usar su sharingan pudo ver como en los verdes ojos de Sakura, se movia en sentimiento que nunca penso que la shinobi iria a sentir por el.. rencor..

-La Hogake sabe de mi presencia aquí..- dijo, ahorrándose explicaciones. Eso lo decia todo. Si ella sabia que el estaba aquí queria decir que lo habia aceptado..

-Tsunade-sama??- dijo bajando la guardia por unos segundos la joven. "Sera por eso que nos mando llamar?" penso...

Y por unos segundos ni uno de los dos dijo nada.. bueno mas bien ni uno de los tres dijo nada. Naruto miraba al suelo debatiendose entre ir a abrazar a su amigo, o levantar la mirada, aun sabiendo que esta lo delataria.

-La que viste y calza.. – dijo con un leve dejo de burla el poseedor del Sharingan... Y aunque pareciese que tenia sus emociones bajo control, dentro de el habia algo que estaba comenzando a inquietarle, la sensación del rechazo, y de sentir el odio de las personas que alguna vez le importaron...

-No se que clase de cosas le habras dicho a Tsunade-shishou..- volvio a decir Sakura- Pero no dejare esto asi Uchiha.. regresaras por donde viniste- ese tono tan despectivo no dejaba de molestar a Sasuke..y menos aun ese "Uchiha".. donde habia quedado el tierno "Sasuke-kun"??

-No hay ya nada que puedas hacer Haruno..- utlizaba el mismo trato- Las cosas estan hechas, y ni tu ni nadie me hara irme de aquí..

-Lo veremos..- dijo dando un paso al frente, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no partirle la cara..

-Me gustaria verte intentarlo..- dijo mientras la miraba sin pestañear ni titubear..

Si las miaradas, mataran, descuartizaran y apuñalaran.. esos dos estarian ya en el cielo y en el infierno despectivamente, pero en medio de su asesino juegos de miradas una voz carente de emociones los saco a ambos de su discusión...

-Sakura-chan- Naruto levanto la vista, y su mirada por primera vez en todo el tiempo en el que Sakura y Sasuke lo conocian, esta no expresaba nada.. excepto un dejo de desilusión...- Tsunade baa-chan nos espera.. – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano. La pelirosa sintio como las blancas manos de Naruto estaban mas que heladas, a pesar de que el sol estaba en lo alto...

La jalo pasando al costado de Sasuke, sin dignarse en mirarlo de nuevo..Al igual que Sakura, quien a pesar de estar mas que molesta, al igual que el moreno se habia sorprendido un poco por la actitud del rubio.

El joven Uchiha no habia cambiado de expresión, aun a pesar de la inesperada bienvenida de sus ex compañeros de equipo..

Muchas cosas habian cambiado en esos años que no habia estado. Sakura se habia hecho mas fuerte ( y ahora sabia muy bien de quien habia aprendido a usar esa fuerza tan brutal) y aunque no habia tratado mucho de fijarse en eso.. su apariencia resaltaba mucho. Se habia dejado crecer el pelo, y ahora lo tenia mas largo que cuando se conocieron, sus curvas estaban mas que marcadas por el ajustado chaleco que llevaba puesto, y esa falda que llevaba solo hacian relucir mas sus niveas piernas.. Sus ojos habian mostrado determinación..

Su ex mejor amigo tampoco se quedaba atrás. Se le habia notado mas maduro, y centrado, al alzar la mirada. Habia aprendido a controlar sus emociones, el pelo le habia crecido.. le llegaba un poco mas abajo del cuello.

Tantos cambios, y ni uno de ellos le gustaban.. menos aun los de la pelirosa... Tal vez en algun lugar de su ya irreconocible ser, habia pensando que el volver significaria volver con ellos...

Tal vez..

x0x0x0x0x0x

-TSUNADE-SAMA

Un grito, que se escucho hasta la aldea oculta entre la Arena e hizo que a Gaara se les cayeran algunas papeles, estallo con toda su potencia en el oficina de la Sannin...

La rubia la miro con la expresión de.. "puedo explicarlo" pero incluso antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, su pupila estaba ya enfrente de su escritorio, dando un fuerte manotazo haciendo saltar todos sus documentos.. mientras que Shizune la miraba espantada..

-Es cierto lo que ha dicho Uchiha..?? Es verdad que uds ha autorizado su estadia en Konoha??- grito la pelirosa..

-SAKURA! – grito aun mas fuerte la Hokage..poniendose de pie- Dejame recordarte en donde estas y con quien estas hablando- su voz imponente y recta, hizo que Sakura recobrara la compostura que habia perdido...

-Gomen nasai Tsunade-sama..- dijo mientras retrocedia unos cuantos pasos del escritorio..bajando el tono de su voz..

Pasaron algunso minutos en los que el silencio reino en la oficina hasta que la voz del alumno de Jiraiya su hizo escuchar..

-Tsunade baa-chan- dijo sin ningun tono especifico en su voz.. – Porque Sasuke ha vuelto? – Naruto hablaba desde la parte del fondo de la habitación acompañado de Sai

La rubia lo miro intrigada por su inusual tranquilidad..

-No lose Naruto..No me ha dado motivos..

-Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura ahora mas tranquila- Que le hace pensar que no volvio para destruir Konoha? No se puede confiar en el.. Es un criminal..- Parecia que hablaba de alguien que no conocia. Tantos años esperando que regresara, sin contar aquellos en los que lo estuvo buscando, arriesgando su propia vida, creyendo inútilmente que volveria.. volveria a ellos. Ahora, a sus viente años, la joven ninja sabia que ya no debia esperar nada de ese hombre que habia tratado de matarlos... El ya no era nada de ella..

-Sigue siendo un ciudadano de Konoha Sakura, nacio aquí. Y el haber derrotado a Orochimaru, y a varios miembros de Akatsuki sin contar que ayudo a uno de nuestros equipos en una mision fallida, según las leyes limpian su historial...

-Como el asesinato puede borrar la traicion y el intento de aniquilación hacia sus propios compañeros..? – la voz de su pupila llena de rabia contenida, hizo que Sai la mirara extrañado.. Ella no era asi...

-Las leyes estan para obedecer Sakura- dijo autoritariamente la Hokage. Al ver los ojos llenos de lagrimas de su casi hija suavizo el tono de voz..- Sabes que lo que yo menos querria es que el volviera...

-No es justo..- dijo mientras lloraba de ira, de impotencia..- No es justo que el vuelva cuando se le de la gana! No puede hacer eso..!

Sai se acerco a ella, poniendole una mano en el hombro..Pocas veces se veia llorar a la estudiante de la Sannin..

-Temo decirles Sakura, Naruto.. que el porque el esta aquí no es el motivo por el cual los mande llamar...

-Entonces..- dijo el rubio..

-Discuti este tema con el consejo de ancianos, y al igual que uds sospecho de inmediato de el. – cruzo las manos poniendo su barbilla entre estas..- Y se ha decidido ponerlo en vigilancia constante..

-Me parece una excelente idea Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura mientras se secaba las lagrimas..

-Pero si los Anbu lo hacen se dara cuenta de inmediato, y necesitamos que no este advertido por nada del mundo.. – fruncio el ceño por lo que tenia que decir...- Se decidio que tendra que vivir con uno de ustedes tres..

Silencio...

Con uno de ellos tres?? Tenia que ser una broma..

-Pero que..?- decia Sakura

-Y evaluando las veces que se han enfrentado, y cosas tecnicas.. – guardo silencio por unos momentos. Bajo la vista mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente, al tener que decir esas palabras..- Se deicido que viviria contigo...Sakura..

Nunca, el silencio habia sido tan denso y el aire tan escaso en esa oficina en donde a menudo se tomaban decisiones decisivas y ultrasecretas...

La aludida, sintio que el alma la abandonaba por unos segundos.. Habia esuchado bien? Tendria ella que vivir bajo el miso techo que el Uchiha??

-Lo siento Sakura, es una decisión que se ha tomado, por mas que trate de imponerme las cosas no funcionaron ...

Seguia muda..

-Pero porque tiene que ser ella?? – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba viendo la cara de su amiga. – Baa-chan..!

-Confio en que tus habilidades haras un excelente trabajo, y nunca notara tu mision. En estos momentos debe de estar recibiendo el mensaje de que debe de dirigirse a tu departamento..

-Sakura..- dijo Sai tratando de hacerla reaccionar..

-Sakura-chan..- la miraba ahora preocupado..Al diablo con que el estuviese ahí. Lo unico que le importaba era lo que le pasaria a su amiga..

-Esta bien.

Respuesta que, como era de esperarse, sorprendio a todo el mundo. Ese era el dia de las sorpresas.

-Ah?- Naruto la miraba incredulo..

-Que esta bien, acepto la mision...- dijo mientras sonreia a la Sasuke. No dejaria que de la llegada de el, significara tanto en su vida_.. no de nuevo_, y no mas de lo que ya habia hecho...

-Estas segura Sakura-chan?- dijo el rubio asustandose de la expresión de la chica de ojos jade..

-Claro que si Naruto..- dijo mirando a la Hokage..

-Te lo encargo Sakura..- dijo dando un suspiro de alivio..

Y aunque no sabia exactamente que la habia motivado a aceptar la mision, talvez el orgullo de no dejarse afectar por el, se habia metido en un gran problema, del que por mas que quisiera salir ya no podria salir..

xoxoxoxoxoxooxx

Bien, definitivamente vivir en la casa de su ex compañera no era algo que el tenia planeado...Y como le habia explicado el mensajero, era una condicion para que se quedara en Konoha. Tsunade habia dejado muy claro sus intenciones... Y el no estaba en condiciones de recriminarle nada...

Llego a un edificio, comun y corriente, y espero pacientemente a que la pelirosa llegara...No sabia como habian terminado en eso.

Luego de unas cuantas horas en las que el poseedor del Sharingan, habia estado asandose en el sol, escucho unas risas familiares a lo lejos..La pelirosa llegaba hablando y sonriendo con.. ese tipo que usaba top.. y que sonreia a todo lo que ella decia.. Su reemplazo parecia haberse acoplado muy bien a su ex equipo

Cuando llego a su puerta, lo ignoro olímpicamente, mientras se despidio de Sai con un suave beso en al mejilla, hanciendo que Sasuke levantara una ceja.. Muy afectuosa con el sustituto...

Paso al lado de el, aun sin decirle nada..

-Uchiha, mi departamento es el 304. No tienes derecho a llave, y tu habitación se limitara a el sofa y a una manta. Si quieres comer cocinas y si quieres salir procura llegar antes que yo porque no se quien te ira a abrir la puerta.- la kunoichi, ni volteo a mirar la cara que debia de tener ahora Sasuke..

Pero ambos sabian muy lo que significaba.. Le habia declarado la guerra.. y el definitivamente no perderia.. Y menos contra ella..

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Que tal? Me dejan reviews?? nee nee..??


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por sus reviews..!

Y aka va el cap 3..1

Espero que les guste!!

El Uchiha escucho clara e incrudelamente las palabras de la kunoichi. ¿Le estaba acaso poniendo condiciones? ¿Le estaba diciendo que era lo que tenia y no tenia que hacer? Un sentimiento entre colera y escepticismo lo embargo en esos momentos, sin embargo como buen Uchiha que era no dejo que esto saliera a la luz. Vio como la pelirosa sonreia con arrogancia por haberlo puesto en esa situación, y luego de preguntarse de donde diablos habia salido esa actitud, le contesto siguiendola escaleras arriba

-Parece que con los años te has puesto aun mas molesta y mandona Haruno- le contesto acidamente. La joven trato de omitir su comentario y siguió de largo sin hacerle caso. Ese maldito.. ya comenzaba a molestarla..

Sasuke interpreto su silencio como un signo de indiferencia. Se quedo callado y no volvio a decir palabra alguna (no es que fuera muy hablador). Si asi queria jugar... que asi fuera.

Sakura saco sus llaves y abrio la puerta de su pequeño y comodo apartamento. Entro y tiro la puerta con la intencion de tirarla en la cara del moreno. Este detuvo la puerta con una mueca de fastidio, y cuando vio el lugar donde tendria que vivir temporalmente sintio que tendria que hacer mucho esfuerzo para poder "habitar" ahí. Podria haber tolerado que su casa estuviera llenas de flores y las paredes fueran rosadas y hubieran miles de lazos por todos lados...Pensaba que la casa de la ninja medico seria de lo mas infantil y aniñada, pero lo que vio lo dejo anonado.

El departamento olia fresco y limpio. Los muebles, aunque sencillos, se veian elegantes, y la delicada mesa en el medio con unas cuantas flores blancas le daba un aire de tranquilidad.. Las paredes color marfil y los cuadros que no tenian nada de desagradables colgaban modernamente en varias de estas. El piso estaba limpio y en algunos estantes habian varias fotos de Sakura con sus amigas, que hacian que todo se viera muy femenino. Esa habitación no podria ser la casa de sus chillona y aniñada excompañera. Ese lugar desprendia un aire de feminidad, y madurez...

Sakura vio como el moreno analizaba con detalle cada lugar de su casa, y lo miro algo enfadada.. No podia creer que estuviera revisando el lugar o si? Que conchudo..

-Se puede saber que estas mirando?- le pregunto mientras ponia las manos en la cintura y su larga cabellera se ondeaba con el viento.

Despues de un rato que la pelirosa hablo este volteo a verla..

-Pense que habrian listones por toda tu casa- le contesto secamente.

-Cuantos años crees que tengo Uchiha?- le dijo alzando una ceja..- No creas que sigo siendo la misma niña tonta de antes. Asi como tampoco la misma ninja debil..- sonrio con superioridad...

-Hn...- "dijo" el joven.. mientras se sentaba en el sillon... Al parecer no le habia importado en lo mas minimo lo que Sakura le habia dicho...

Estaba apunto de contestarle cuando vio que el poseedor del Sharingan cogia una retrato de la mesa en donde estaba el telefono.

Sasuke no habia notado que ahí tambien habia una fotografia. Y cuando la vio de cerca no le agrado para nada. Era una fotografia de grupo...de _su_ grupo. Entonces.. que hacia ese tipo llamado Sai en ella? Sakura una vez mas estaba en medio de ambos chicos, cogiendolos de los brazos, mientras que Naruto le sacaba la lengua al moreno y Sai solo lo miraba sonriendo... y Kakashi como siempre con su libro de Icha Icha Paradise, mirandolos de reojo.. y Sasuke podria haber jurado que estaba sonriendo. Y como siempre Sakura salia con esa impecable sonrisa en su rostro y sus largos cabellos moviendose con el viento... Parecia feliz.. "No.." penso el Uchiha.. "_Parece_ muy feliz.."

No sabia muy el porque le molestaba tanto ver esa imagen. Por unos instantes creyo ver que en vez de que Sai estuviera ahí.. fuera el quien ocupaba su lugar.. "Bah, tonterias.." penso mientras dejaba la fotografia en su sitio. No tenia tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de estupideces...

Sakura se limito a mirarlo mientras el analizaba el retrato. La situación la habia puesto algo incomoda..

Dejo al moreno solo en la sala y se metio a su habitación. Sasuke escucho el portazo cuando Sakura entro a su cuarto. Y se paro y sin aparentar mucha curiosidad se puso a ver la fotos que estaban en los estantes..

En una salia Naruto comiendo ramen, mientras que Sakura hacia un ademan de golpearlo, mientras que Sai solo sonrei mirandola.. y Kakashi tratando de detenerla..

En otra salian solo Naruto Sakura y Kakashi, en ese puente donde tantas veces habian esperado a su sensei para ir a entrenar..

Habia una en la que estaban Sakura y una rubia, de la cual no recordaba el nombre, y la del clan Hyuga, sonriendo y comiendo un helado...

Y asi miles de fotos, en los que todos parecian haber salido adelante.. todos sonriendo, y avanzando en sus vidas. El moreno sonrio con indiferencia.

Pero hubo una foto que le llamo la atención mas que cualquier otra. Sakura tenia fotos con todos, pero siempre en grupo...Ni siquiera una sola con Naruto, pero ella estaba ahí, abrazada de ese tal Sai.. en un parque.. y ambos le sonreian a la camara.. y lo que mas le llamo la atención al vengador es que no iban vestidos como ninjas. La pelirosa iba con una falda corta "demasiado" penso el moreno, de color blanca unos zapatos negros y un polo bastante bonito que resaltaba todo sus atributos.. mientras que Sai iba con una camisa sencilla y unos pantalones negros...

Y cuando su mano estuvo apunto de cogerla para analizarla mejor, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué le importaba el lo que ellos hicieran o dejaran de hacer? El no estaba ahí, en Konoha, en la casa de Sakura para preocuparse por esas estupideces...

-Que haces?- escucho que le decian antes de sentir que le caian un par de sabanas en la cara. Miro con desprecio a la kunoichi, que no parecio inmutarse por su mal humor.. – Tienes que poner eso encima de mi mueble antes de dormir estamos? Y deja ya de curiosear mis cosas...

- Tsk, no es que haya mucho que ver en _este_ lugar..- dijo despectivamente mientras dejaba las telas en el sillon.

-A que te refieres con eso Uchiha?- le pregunto fulminandolo con la mirada.. como tenia cara para criticar su casa?

-A nada- dijo ignorandola...

-Contesta.. "O si no.."

-Hn.. "No lo hare.."

-Uchiha... "Ultima oportunidad.."

-Haruno... "Y que vas hacer..?"

Era suficiente.. no iba a dejar que le contesta asi en su propia casa.. Trato de tirarle un puñetazo en la cabeza..pero eso no iba a funcionar con el ultimo Uchiha... Con una velocidad impresionante Sasuke ya estaba detrás de ella como si nada hubiese pasado..

-Igual que siempre.. una molestia..- dijo sonriendo de lado al ver la furiosa cara de la pelirosa.. Eso siempre funcionaria..Y antes de que le gritara nuevamente, desaparecio de ahí alcanzando a escuchar una y mil maldiciones contra el..

xoxoxoxox

La gente cuchicheaba y murmuraba a sus espaldas mientras que Sasuke caminaba. Hacia tiempo que no se daba una vuelta por ahí..y la verdad es que no queria estar en la casa de ella.. Era por sobretodo estresante tener que verla con esa ropa tan ligera y sonriendo arrogantemente...

Paso por muchas calles, viendo las tiendas sin tomarle mucha atención. Reconocio a varios ninjas de su generacion... Vio a ese idiota que iba vestido con una malla verde gritando estupidez y media sobre la juventud, y que cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba ahí su expresión cambio a una seria e inexpresiva. Tambien vio a Neji Hyuga caminando con su compañera de equipo, y a ese chico con cara de bestia que si mal no recordaba era Kiba con su gran perro...

Los ignoto, y fue ignorado. No le interesabn en lo mas minimo "basura" como ellos... Y entonces se detuvo en una tienda en la que habia un extraño poster de una chica corriendo de un chico, adornado de corazones...

"Icha Icha Paradise : La película,!"

Pero el motivo por el cual en verdad paro fue porque vio unos cabellos grises, y casi nada del rostro de una persona a la que conocia muy bien.. y fue su mejor maestro..

El ninja copia noto la presencia del moreno y se miraron por varios segundos sin decir nada. Como ambos eran tan habladores..

-Kakashi..

-Sasuke..

-Veo que estas aquí

-Asi es..

-Te ves bien..

-Tu tambien..

Prácticamente se habian saludado.. y esa era su forma de hacerlo. Discipulo y maestro, sonrieron..

-Se que estaras cansado de la misma pregunta siempre.- le dijo el lider del equipo 7, mientras tomaba su copa de saque- Pero para que has vuelto Sasuke?

-Tengo mis motivos..- dijo secamente, mientras miraba con recelo su copa...

-Ya veoo..- le dijo sin inmutarse su sensei..

-Kakashi..

-Nani?- le dijo sin mirarlo...

-Como es ese tal Sai?

El peligris volteo a mirarlo algo sorprendido. No era comun que el se preocupara por cosas asi. Es mas nunca lo habia hecho..

-Para que quieres saberlo?- le dijo mientras se tomaba lo ultimo de su copa..

-Solo dilo..- dijo mientras sentia que iba perdiendo la paciencia..

-Es un buen chico- se limito a decir. Y Sasuke sabia que no le diria nada mas hasta que no le diera una explicación.

-Hn..- estaba aburrido de estar ahí.. y no tenia ganas de beber al medio dia..- Para que me dijiste que te acompañara..

-Para charlar..- dijo suspirando mienras se servia otra copa de sake..

-No me venga con idioteces..- dijo activando su Shanringan..

-Se que estas viviendo con Sakura- dijo sin intimidarse por su carmesí mirada..

-Y eso que?- le dijo poniendose de pie..

-Solo quiero que sepas que ella esta bien sin ti. Y no necesita que justo ahora tu llegues a su vida de nuevo para estropearla.

-Porque crees que me importa su vida?- le dijo con colera.. Porque todas se empeñaban en hacerlo enojar y decirle que hacer?

-No quiero que te acerques a ella...Ha pasado por mucho para llegar en donde esta, y no vas a estropearlo...- le dijo sin hacer caso a su respuesta anterior..

-No veo que haya llegado a ningun lado. Y yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana..- le contesto mientras salia de ese lugar...

Kakashi se quedo ahí sin inquietarse por la furia del Uchiha. Habia hablado ya con la quinta, y aunque Sasuke fuera un importante aprendiz de el, no podia evitar desconfiar de el... ni de preocuparse por su alumna. Sentia que la llegada de Sasuke no traeria muchas cosas buenas..

Y no sabia que tenia toda la razon en eso..

xxoxoxoxoxoox

"Maldito Uchiha, vengador idiota, que se ha creido.." maldecia interiormente la ninja.. Nunca penso que se encontraria en esa situación. Ella.. vivir con Uchiha Sasuke. Hace años podria haber dado lo que fuera para que eso pasara.. pero ahora el tenerlo cerca solo le traia recuerdos dolorosos. Penso que ya lo habia superado, que pensar en el ya no le dolia.. pero verlo y tenerlo cerca era doloroso. Y es que si lo analizaba bien en su vida el solo habia causado dolor.. todo lo referente a el..

La fotografia del ex equipo 7 estaba guardado en el lugar mas recondito de sus cajones. Habia sepultado cualquier cosa que le recordara a el.. Y ahora lo tenia viviendo en su casa.

Estaba sentada frente al espejo, cuando vio su cara de derrota y tristeza.. "No!" penso mientras se ponia de pie.. "No, nunca mas.." Nunca mas sufriria o lloraria por el.. eso habia quedado en sus dias de niña tonta. Tenia que pensar que tenia una cita en breves minutos.. y que aun no habia decidido que ponerse..

Y es que vieran por donde la vieran, Sakura era ya una mujer hermosa, y ni siquiera Ino-cerda lo podia negar...

Opto por ponerse una falda corta de color rosa y un polo negro, que la hacia verse mas delgada de lo que era y con un escote que acentuaba mucho sus senos..y moldeaba sus curvas. Unas zapatos de toca alto, y una cartera pequeña y negra. Se hizo una cola alta con su larga cabello, dejando caer un mecho por un lado y se pinto suavemente los ojos de color rosa..echandose algo de brillo en sus finos labios.

Se chequeo en el espejo y sonrio al verse tan bonita.. (se nota que se queria mucho).

"Estoy lista" penso mientras se echaba algo de perfume. Escucho que la puerta se abriay su cara cambio de una sonriente a una enfadada.. "Ya llego.."

Salio de su habitación con paso decidido. No se dejaria intimidar por el moreno...

Sasuke llego al departamento muerto de calor. Necesitaba una ducha. Espero no encontrarse con la chillona de su compañera, cuando escucho pasos del pasillo. "Nada es perfecto.." suspiro resignado.. tendria que aguantarla..

Alzo la vista cuando la sintio cerca de el, y penso que era mejor haberla encontrada para que saliera asi a la calle..

Se habia dado cuenta de que habia cambiado.. Pero no que habia cambiado _tanto. _Se veia.. hermosa. Y mujeres, era lo ultimo en lo que Sasuke pensaba. Despues de todo la mujer con la que habia estado juntandose estos ultimos años no era la mas agradable de todas (se habla de Karin). Se veia tan madura.. y desprendia un aire de ... ¿sensualidad?

-A donde crees que vas asi vestida?- pregunto el Uchiha. Se sorprendio mucho de sus propias palabras... De donde habian salido?

-Que te importa..- le contesto sorprendida tambien la kunoichi...

-Oh no, si me importa no quiero que piensen que vivo con una cualquiera..- dijo al ver como su busto salia por sus escote..

-Pero quien te crees que eres Uchiha?- le dijo con furia mientras se acercaba a el...

-No sales asi..- dijo simplemente como si ella fuera a obedecerlo...

-No me vas a decir que hacer- dijo sin dar credito a sus oidos..

-Ya te lo dije..- Reitero mientras se sentaba en el mueble..

-No puedo creer que seas tan arrogante..Que te hace pensar que hare lo que digas.- le contesto con burla..

Bien, eso era algo que Sasuke no habia pensado. Es mas.. ni siquiera habia pensado en el porque le habia dicho eso..Y eso era algo que no estaba bien..El analizaba la situación y luego actuaba según lo que evaluaba.. pero esta vez habia hablado sin pensar..

-Lo haras, porque si no... –pero el vengador no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en esos momentos se habria la puerta, y Sai entro sonriendo vestido elegantemente. El Uchiha lo fulmino con la mirada, como si hubiera cometido un pecado..

-Sai...! – dijo Sakura acercandose a el sin escuchar al moreno- Llegas a tiempo..- le sonrio mientras lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla..

-Te ves bien Sakura- le dijo mientras la miraba con descaro. La verdad es que la pelirosa ya se habia acotumbrado a la falta de tacto y sentido comun de Sai. Sabia que no lo hacia adrede.. Pero eso era algo que Sasuke no sabia..

El joven Anbu se percato de la presencia del otro pelinero y lo saludo cortésmente..

-Sasuke-kun, Buenas tardes..

-Hn..- dijo mirandolo con indiferencia..

-Sigue siendo tan educado como siempre...

-Hn...

-Dejalo ya Sai..- le contesto la kunoichi- y vamonos tengo hambre..

-Hai, Sakura. Hasta luego ..

Sakura ni siquiera se despidio del moreno. Estaba enfadado por lo que le habia dicho...Ya se las cobraria mas tarde...

-Uchiha ya sabes lo que debes y no debes hacer..- le dijo antes de irse..

-Hago lo que se me de la gana Haruno..- le contesto secamente..

-Idiota..

-Molestia..

Y se cerro la puerta del departamento.

Sasuke se quedo ahí.. sentado con el eco del portazo aun en sus oidos. Ese tipo.. ese Sai..se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso... se estaba metiendo en terreno Uchiha. Y el no dejaria que pisara mas de la cuenta... Ni con su equipo, ni con...

Los planes habian cambiado. Ahora tenia un nuevo objetivo...Y tenia nombre y apellido y una larga cabellera rosa.

Y...?? xD

Reviews?? Asi actualizo mas rapido xd


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 : Memorias

No queria saber porque su repentino interes en destituir a ese idiota que se dedicaba a la pintura, del equipo al que el antes pertenecia. Lo habia visto pocas veces y sin embargo ya le cai mal. Su estupida sonrisa, su falta de tacto y sobretodo, el pensar que podia sustituirlo… Sustituirlo a _el.._

Todavía estaba en la casa de Sakura, echado en el sofa mirando el techo como si esto fuera lo mas importante que tenia que hacer. Hacia unos minutos que la joven se habia ido con el idiota que usaba un "top" y Sasuke se concentro por primera vez en determinar si era seguido. El pelinegro estaba completamente quieto tratando de percibir alguna presencia que indicara que estaba siendo vigilado. Seria lo mas lógico ya que sabia que el Quinto no confiaba en el para nada. Fruncio el ceño levemente al no sentir nada. No latidos, no respiraciones.. nadaa..

¿En que estaria pensando esa mujer? ¿Por qué justamente habia acabado viviendo con su ex compañera? Y por un momento se le ocurrio pensar que era _ella _ quien se encargaria de su "vigilancia".

Sonrio con arrogancia. Era imposible, alguien como ella _nunca_ podria ser un buen contrincante. Seguia siendo una chica comun y corriente, preocupada por su apariencia y sin ninguna meta mas que seguir al lado del idiota de Naruto…

Pero…

Era la misma chica a la que le habia gritado, o mas bien, ordenado que no saliera tan descaradamente vestida. Y la verdad era otra, mas el Uchiha no estaba muy al dia en cuestiones de moda… y tampoco era que habia tenido mucho contacto con el otro sexo. Puso un brazo encima de su frente, y relaciono su inesperado reclamo al hecho de que solo queria molestar a la joven por las estupidas " reglas" que le habia impuesto hace algunas horas.

El vivir con Sakura no era precisamente una de sus sueños cumplidos, pero podia beneficiar mucho a sus planes. Tenerla cerca significaba bastante, y si es que en algun determinado momento ella se negaba a cooperar usar su Mangekyou Sharingan sobre ella no ocasionaria ningun inconveniente.

A pesar de que no esta muy cansado, decidio descansar un poco, ya que el viaje habia sido algo largo. Se quito sus sandalias y las puso a un lado mientras se aflojaba un poco las ropas. Es mueble en realidad era incomodo, pero estaba acostumbrado. Lo que le molestaba en realidad era que tenia que hacerle caso a la joven… ya que su casa solo tenia una habitación, como habia podido llegar a deducir.

-Tsk..- dijo jurando que encontraria una forma de cambiar esa ridicula situación.

Estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos, cuando sintio que la puerta se volvia a abrir, y un escandaloso chillido inundaba la habitación…

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Los cabellos rubios de Naruto llegaron a la sala, con una sonrisa en los labios… Pero cuando se percato de que Sasuke era el unico que se encontraba en la sala, esta desaparecio y una expresión que oscilaba entre el desagrado y el dolor surco su rostro. Los ojos azules y los negros se cruzaron y una extraño sentimiento los invadio a ambos.

-Como has entrado?- pregunto el Uchiha con su inexpresiva mirada aun puesta en las orbes del rubio.

-Sakura-chan me dio una llave- contesto sin vacilar.

-Hnn- dijo mirandolo de arriba a bajo como si se acabara de enterar de algo que ya sabia- Y que quieres?

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo- respondio algo molesto.

-Pues vete. Estoy tratando de dormir..- contraataco el poseedor del Sharingan…

-Tengo que sacar unas cosas. Asi que voltéate y simplemente no me mires- le dijo cortante, mientras caminaba directo a la habitación de Sakura; sin embargo, en menos de dos segundos, Sasuke ya estaba frente a el, con una amenazante expresión el rostro.

-Que parte de "vete" no entiendes?

-La que me dice que tu no eres nadie para indicarme que hacer en casa de mi amiga..- le dijo mientras le devolvia la mirada con colera… - Asi que muevete…

-Obligame usoratonkachi..- dijo con sorna. Ese ultimo apodo, habia salido sin querer. Vagamente, habia recordado como era pelearse y hacer enfadar a Naruto. Era como los viejos tiempos…

-No lo dire de nuevo Uchiha.. Hazte a un lado…

Sasuke parpadeo rapidamente, mirandolo sin cambiar de expresión. No queria admitir que estaba sorprendido por la respuesta que el portador del Kyubi le habia dado. Muy en el fondo sabia que habia estado esperando un.. "Teme" o un " dattebayo.." Pero los ojos azules de Naruto, no mostraban ese extraño brillo de nostalgia que habia percibido cuando se habian reencontrado hace tres años. La vieja Hokage tenia razon… Las cosas habian cambiado…

-Que vas hacer si no lo hago?- respondio activando su Sharingan.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos. Se veian fijamente, esperando que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento. Un aire de incomodidad los invadio, mientras vacilaban entre atacar o quedarse observando hasta que alguien pestañeara.

Sasuke tenia una mano puesta en la empuñadura de su espada, y Naruto tenia la suya en el bolso donde guarda sus kunais. Si embargo, a diferencia de la del moreno, la bronceada mano del rubio si temblaba… no de miedo, sino de indesicion.

Entro por la ventana una leve ráfaga de viento, que sacudio las cabelleras de ambos shinobis. El negro cabello de Sasuke se despeino dejando ver detrás de el a una sonriente Sakura, en el marco de una fotografia.

Naruto sonrio con algo que se podria interpretar como culpabilidad y lentamente movio su mano hasta dejarla en un lugar visible para el portador del Sharingan. Esto lo desconcerto un poco. El nunca habria pensando que Naruto rehusaría un combate.

-Nada Sasuke. Esta vez no hare nada- contesto mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba nuevamente hacia la salida. No volteo a mirarlo ni una sola vez, dejando al moreno con un extraño sentimiento al verlo cerrar puerta de suavemente.

Unas cuadras mas alla de la casa de la pelirosa, Naruto se detuvo asegurandose de que ya le era imposible a Sasuke saber que el se habia detenido. En definitiva aun le chocaba verlo ahí, parado en la casa de Sakura como si nada hubiera pasado nunca… Como si el no los hubiera dejado.

Habia estado parado frente a el, apunto de desatar un enfrentamiento como el de aquella cascada, hace muchos años atrás, cuando el, vagamente penso que podia traerlo de vuelta, cuando penso que el solo estaba un poco confundido y que con su apoyo y el de Sakura todo volveria a ser como antes…

Sin embargo, el no pudo percibir el los rojos y frios ojos de Sasuke algun signo de aquella amistad que tanto habia significado para el tiempo atrás.

Cuando vio la fotografia de su amiga, tan feliz… No pudo evitar pensar en lo que sentiria ella, si los encuentra peleando nuevamente. Tal vez, formaria aquella horrible y triste sonrisa que por tanto tiempo habia visto en su rostro, o de repente solo lloraria… como aquella vez en la que le pidio que trajera a Sasuke de vuelta.

Noto que las personas lo veian con curiosidad por estar parado en medio de la calle sin hacer nada, solo mirar al suelo. No queria admitir, que tal vez, ya se habia rendido con respecto a su ex compañero de equipo, porque ni el mismo sabia en realidad si eso era lo que habia decidido. Y por un momento se atrevio a pensar que Sasuke habia vuelto porque queria saber que habia sido de su aldea, y de las personas que de alguna manera aun sentian afecto por el…

Reanudo el paso sonriendo levemente…No deberia de estar pensando tonterias.

Aun seguia parado, viendo la puerta por la cual Naruto habia salido. ¿Qué se suponia que significaba " que no hara nada"? Solto un leve bufido aparentando que no le interesaba el tema y que no le daba ni un poco de curiosidad. Lentamente camino hasta el sofa, volviendose a hechar.

Miraba al techo como si eso fuera lo mas entretenido para hacer. Le parecia muy extraño que Naruto hubiera preferido irse en vez de aceptar la provocación. Sabia muy bien que el nunca se negaba a ese tipo de duelos, lo conocia bien... o al menos eso creia.

¿Qué tanto habia cambiado Naruto, desde la ultima vez que se habian visto? Por un momento ese pensamiento invadio la mente de Sasuke. El no era un hombre de muchos intereses. Tenia objetivos claros y planes certeros; sin embargo no sabia exactamente que era ese fastidioso sentimiento que se avecinaba en su pecho.

Cerro los ojos fastidiado, se dio vuelta en el pequeño sofa. No tendria que estar pensando estupideces. Y el mismo, se obligo a dormir…

Las 8 de la noche.

Sasuke hacia dos horas que se habia despertado, y se habia "percatado" que Sakura aun no volvia. Tan rapido como se habia dormido, asi de rapido se habia levantado cuando creyo escuchar un movimiento al otro lado de la puerta, pero al ver que nadie entraba deshecho la posibilidad que fuera su ruidosa compañera de habitación.

¿Desde cuando Sakura se quedaba tan tarde en la calle? Y sobretodo acompañada de un hombre. Bueno, si a "ese" se le podía llamar "hombre". Estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de entrar en paz con el mismo por unos minutos, pero el horrible sonido del segundero haciendo ese horrible sonidito lo estaba volviendo loco. Saco una kunai de su bolsillo y lo lanzo directamente a donde estaba un bello y (al parecer) antiguo reloj que tenia unos hermosos dibujos. Escucho el vidrio romperse, y se sintió mas aliviado. O eso creyó al principio ya que el silencio solo lo estaba molestado más, y como no podía romper nada o destruir al silencio opto por salir a dar una vuelta.

Miraba sin entusiasmo las coloridas calles de su aldea. Bueno, si es que todavía podia llamarla "su" aldea. Después de haberla dejada para irse con el hombre que queria destruirla no sabia si podia usar el posesivo. Paso frente a varias tiendas donde una niñas lo miraban con admiración y cuchicheaban entre si. Las miro con desden haciéndole recordar inmediatamente a alguien…

Una rubia y una pelirosa se gritaban entre si tratando de decir quien saldria con "Sasuke-kun".

"Molestias"

Siguió de largo, fastidiado por todo la bulla que escuchaba. Diviso un puesto de comidas en donde varios jóvenes lo miran con recelo y fastidio. Al parecer no le habia gustado nada que todas las chicas de la calle lo estuvieran mirando…

Un chico rubio lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, sacandole la lengua y gritando algo acerca de vencerlo…

"Perdedor"

Mas alla, un poster de una gran película titulada "Icha Icha Paradise" se extendia por un gran muro, en donde varios adultos la miraban con disimulo, tratano de aparentar desaprobación.

Un peligris de alborotados cabellos y la cara casi cubierta, se acercaba a ella corriendo con los ojos llenos de admiración, mientras trataban de espiarlo…

"Pervertido"

¡Pero que demonios le sucedia! Por todos lados recuerdos estupidos e insignificantes lo invadin haciendolo caer en lo que el mas reprochaba de la gente: la nostalgia. ¿Por qué atarse a un sitio, añorandolo, extrañandolo? Es un terreno en donde una vez se puso los pies… simplemente eso. Nada mas. Las memorias de un lugar no tenian poque ser anheladas… Porque eso significa que habian cosas que importaban… cosas que habian valido algo en el momento y aun ahora..

Pero ese no era el caso del portador del Sharingan. Y el estaba mas que seguro de eso.

Disolviendo las estupidas ideas de su mente (al parecer su llegada a Konoha no hacia mas que hacerlo pensar tonterias), salto hábilmente al techo de un edificio, tratando de despejar su cabeza, dandonse cuenta de que ya estaba muy oscuro y que tenia la extraña e indeseable sensación de que Sakura aun no habia vuelto.

-Naruto!- grito la joven de ojos jade. Se encontraba saliendo de un restaurante en donde Sai aun pagaba la cuenta. Como hacia un poco de calor habia salido a tomar algo de aire, encontrándose con una inconfundible cabellera en medio de toda la multitud.

El rubio volteo en busca de quien lo llamaba. Giro la cabeza para varios lugares, hasta que dio con la sobresaliente cabellera de su amiga. Con una gatuna sonrisa, empezo a correr lentamente hacia donde se encontraba.

-Sakura-channnn!- decia mientras iba feliz hacia donde se encontraba.

-Moo… hace bastante tiempo que te estoy llamando, aho..!- le recrimino la kunoichi con desaprobación..- En que ibas pensando…

-Datte..datte..- le decia el rubio sonriendo y sobandose la cabeza..- Sakura-chan, sabes que sera Hokage algun dia.. y es muy importante que vaya planeando algunas cosas…

-Tu?- le sonria la chica- Naruto ni siquiera sabes multiplicar…

-Hey..! Claro que se! Sakura-chan hidoi dattebayo!- contesto haciendo un puchero mientras que la veia ofendido…

-Es verdad Sakura. Naruto aun no puede saber a multiplicar, porque necesita aprender a contar..

-Sai teme!- bufo molesto el rubio mientras lo señalaba con indignación. El moreno acababa de aparecer de algun lugar de en medio de la calle. Le sonreia como siempre, con su expresión invariable..- Que haces aquí dattebayo?

-Veras, Sai y yo..- trato de explicar la pelirosa..

-Sakura y yo estamos en una cita..- puntualizo el shinobi, sin dejar de sonreir.

La joven se llevo una mano a la frente en señal de derrota al ver como poco a poco la cara de Naruto iba cambiando de sorpresa, a indignación y luego a colera…

-Nanii??- chillo. No habia ninja mas escandaloso que el en todo Konoha. Bueno, solo Rock Lee podia ganarle… Pero solo el. La calle entera volteo a mirarlo- Es eso cierto Sakura-chan?

Y fue en ese momento en el que por primera vez, Naruto se percato de cómo iba vestida su amiga. Esa falda corta…la blusa tan fina y el leve maquillaje que traia puesto sin contar con lo bonito que iba arreglado su cabello. Ella en definitiva no se veia como la Sakura de siempre…

Ella se sintio algo incomoda ante la inquisidora mirada del portador del Kyubi. ¿Es que justo ese dia todos iban a mirarlo de ese modo? Primero Uchiha, y ahora Naruto…

-Bueno, nosotros..

-Es una cita- se encargo de aclarar el pelinegro. No entendia porque Naruto hacia tanto escandalo..- No es nada del otro mundo…

-Demo, demo…- trataba de decir el rubio- Sakura-chan.. ¿Por qué EL?!- lloraba como un niñito..- A este tio le gustan los hombres!!

-Falso- dijo Sai…

-Sabes?- dijo acercandose lentamente y con cuidado hacia donde estaba su amiga..- El otro dia trato de hacerme y luego de aquello y en realidad Sakura.chan.. – decia mientras ponia su mejor cara dramatica- Yo gritaba y gritaba y el solo decia.. Muajajajaa! Y..y…

Pero el extrovertido shinobi no pudo continuar porque un duro golpe asestado contra su duro craneo lo dejo inconsciente por una milesima de segundo.

-Pero que tonterias estas diciendo idiota!!- le grito la joven. Sus mejillas estaban algo rojas y sus ojos se veian algo avergonzados…

-Falso, falso y falso…- le sonreia Sai.

-Sakura-chan…!- lloraba Naruto a su amiga.

Y asi entre gritos, sonrisas, reclamos y alguno que otro golpe, los tres miembros del equipo siete caminaban muy concentrados en su conversación, sin percatarse de que la oscura mirada de alguien los observaba desde lo alto de un edificio, con una chispa de resentimiento y recelo en sus negras orbes.

Los tres parecian llevarse muy bien. En un principio pudo entender que Sakura y el "otro" se llevaran bien. Después de todo ella era el tipo de persona que congenia rapido con todos. Pero ¿Naruto? Habia esperado otra reaccion de su parte, es decir, ¿No se suponia que el estaba enamorado de Sakura? ¿Cómo podia estar asi de tranquilo sabiendo que habia estado los dos solos?

En su rostro se formo una extraña mueca que quiso ser una amargada sonrisa. A Naruto no parecia caerle nada mal "el". Es comportamiento le recordaba vagamente algunos momentos de entrenamiento. Sus risas sonaban fraternas y amistosas. No habia algun espacio que los dividiera, y su naturalidad eran tan normal que le daba nervios. ¿Era eso a lo que le llamaban amistad? Porque Sasuke Uchiha, podia haber obtenido muchas cosas. Poder, venganza, respeto…Pero por conseguir todo aquello habia perdido cosas que eran aun mas valiosas, y la amistad encabezaba la lista. La habia tenido bien sujeta, la habia construido poco a poco, pero el mismo la habia dejado ir… y ahora el estaba ahí, mirando desde lejos a lo que podia haber sido su vida…

Aun podia verlos, desde ahí. Naruto seguia quejandose, cada vez con menos fuerza, mientras veia como la mano del moreno sujetaba sin disimulo alguno la mano de Sakura. Sasuke alzo una ceja, tratando de imitar a la sorpresa. Muy mandado el intruso aquel ¿no?

Ya veriamos cuanto duraba el reemplazo… A Sasuke Uchiha nadie le quitaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

Maldición… Ese si que habia sido un dia muy agotador, pensaba la kunoichi llegando a su departamento. Eran las 11 de la noche, y estar con Sai y con Naruto tanto tiempo era agotador… agradablemente agotador. Se quito el moño que le sujetaba el cabello antes de buscar su llave en el bolso. Primero la llegada de Uchiha, luego la salida con Sai y la llegada de Naruto.

Suspiro fuertemente introduciendo la llave en la cerradura. Asumia, que el moreno ya estaria echado en el sofa. Habia sido muy clara. Sin embargo, al entrar noto la casa en un silencio total, solo el viento de una ventana abierta, trataba de rebelarse contra este.

Fruncio el ceño. ¿Asi que el causante de que su tranquilidad haya sido arruinada se daba el lujo de dejar la ventana abierta, y de estar por ahí, cuando sabia que tenia que estar temprano en SU casa? Ja, esa si que se la cobraria.

Cerro la puerta con llave tra ella prendiendo las luces de su departamento. Dejo la cartera en el mueble, mientras que se estiraba un poco. Tal vez un café no le vendria mal… o un jugo. Luego se bañaria y después..

Unos sonidos huecos la sacaron de sus breves vacilaciones. Sonrio para ella misma. ¿Le parecia o estaban tocando la puerta?

-Quien es?- pregunto sonriendo.

Nada…

-Vuelvo a preguntar- recito campante- Quien es?

-Abre Sakura..- escucho que decia a regañadientes

-Uchiha?- dijo fingiendo sorpresa- No te parece que es muy tarde para que vengas a la casa de una chica?- rio por lo bajo…

-Abre Sakura…- repitio tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Pues lo siento. Mi casa no esta hecha apta para retrasados, que no entienden lo que soiginfica "llegar temprano"- dijo hablandole a la puerta.

-Te advierto Sakura, si no la abres…

-Que?- reto la peliros, algo irritada- Que vas hacer petulante? Llamar a Tsunade-sama, para que te una llave Sasu-chan?- contesto burlona. ¿Pero que se creia ese idiota? ¿Acaso iba a amenazarla?

Del otro lado de la puerta solo escuchaba silencio. Al parecer las palabras de la kunoichi habian logrado callar al joven. Sonrio triunfante… Sasuke no era bueno con las palabras después de todo. Se dio media vuelta, volviendo pensar en el baño caliente que se queria dar, cuando sintio que un ruidoso golpeo la presidía por atrás y unos tornillos caian al piso como si fueran hojas en otoño.

Volteo sorprendida y enfadado al ver como la pierna de Sasuke yacia todavía en el aire en el lugar donde se suponia debia de estar su puerta, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Pero te has vuelto loco o que!!- le chillo la joven mientras lo miraba con sus fulminantes ojos verdes- Quien te has creido para romper mi puerta de esa manera…

-Te dije que abrieras no?- le contesto mientras volvia a su posición normal..

-Eres un bruto sin cerebro!!- le recrimio la pelirosa. Es verdad, habia conseguido callarlo, pero no detenerlo.

-No quiero escuchar eso de ti..- dijo entrando al departamento.

-Que se supone que significa eso?- respondio enfadado, acercandose a el, quien se habia sentado dandole la espalda.

-Piensa lo que quieras..- le dijo cerrando los ojos…

-U-C-H-I-H-A…- estaba con los nervios reventando. Completamente altanero, impaciente, odioso y bruto…

-Hn?-

-AGHHH!- chillo… Eso era el colmo. No habia pasado ni un dia y el ya se creia el rey del mundo.. ¿en su propia casa? Eso si que no. Tsunase-sama la disculparia por matarlo verdad??

-No deberias de gritarle a tu compañero de equipo…- dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razon. Era muy gritona. Con algo tenia que callarla..

-¿Qué?- dijo la pelirosa con el rostro pasmado. Lo que el habia dicho era una broma… ¿cierto?

-Molesta y sorda..- murmuro el Uchiha. Y como vio que la joven iba a recriminarle se apresuro en decir..- A partir de mañana estoy reincorporado, como ninja de Konoha…Asi que ve a dormir.. Tenemos mucho que hacer mañana Sakura…

Y sonrio triunfante al ver el desencajado rostro de la pelirosa..

Sasuke : 1

Sakura: 0

-

-

Lamento mucho la demoraaa! waaaaaaaaa en serio que lo hagooo!

Es que mi hermana estuvo molesta y molesta... y no venia la inspiracion

Lose patetica excusa..

Espero que els gusta el cap..!

Reviews?? Onegaiii! xD


End file.
